


The Proposal

by Mythica



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythica/pseuds/Mythica
Summary: After reconnecting after Lian Yu, the team is out on a mission when a very important question is asked.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Just a brain dump on how I hope something will happen at the beginning of season 6. I'm counting the days!

Oliver crouched low on the rooftop, looking for any activity in the warehouse below. He knew that the drug shipment was coming in soon, but he didn’t know exactly when. The last thing he wanted to do was spend time just sitting there, but he knew this was important. If he could disrupt this shipment, it would put a big dent in the drug trafficking coming through the port. Even though he didn’t like waiting, he knew it had to be done.

As he sat on the rooftop, his mind wandered to everything that had happened over the past few months. Four months ago, he never thought he would still be able to be the Green Arrow. After seeing Lian Yu blowing up, he thought nothing would be the same. How could he go on doing this without his team? Even now, Wild Dog and Black Canary were taking up similar locations around the building. He’d never be able to take down something this big without them. When he had started doing this, he was alone, but in the past few years, he’d come to rely on the team, especially one particular member. He tore his eyes away from the warehouse just for a moment as he felt his heart clench in his chest. He had almost lost her.

Thinking about Felicity made a small smile come across his face as he turned his attention back to the warehouse. Bringing William home after the death of his mother was a difficult situation for not only William, but for Oliver as well. What did he know about being a father? Sure, he had spent time with William while he lived in Central City, but that was nothing compared to raising a 12 year old boy. He was muddling through the best he could, but there was still tension. William was still having trouble dealing with his mother’s death and knowing that Oliver had some role to play in that made it even more difficult. There were times he just wanted to give up, but then Felicity was there, reassuring him that it would take time and eventually William would understand. What would he do without her in his life?

As he thought about her, he realized that it was extraordinarily quiet over the comms. Usually in situations like this, Felicity would be talking his ear off, making the wait seem more bearable. Tonight though, things were quiet and it couldn’t help but concern him.

“Overwatch,” he said softly as he waited for her reply. When it didn’t come in right away, he frowned and checked that his comms were working. “Overwatch, are you there?”

A few more seconds went by before he heard her finally reply. “What? Um… yes, of course I’m here. Where else would I be?”

Oliver pulled his gaze from the warehouse again as he noted the tone of her voice. Something was off. “Is everything ok?” he asked.

“Sure,” she replied, sounding a bit nervous. “Why wouldn’t everything be ok? Well, I mean, it’s as ok as things can be with you just waiting for something to happen, but sure… I mean… yup… everything’s hunky dory.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, going back to watching the warehouse. “You sound a little… off.”

The sound of tires on pavement caught his attention as he saw a dark van pull around the corner. This was the moment he’d been waiting for. He was just about to get up from his position when Felicity’s voice came over the comms again.

“Can we get married?”

Oliver paused as his attention was momentarily taken away from the events unfolding beneath him. “What?”

“We can just go down to City Hall,” she continued. “I mean, you know people, right? We don’t have to do anything fancy or anything. I mean, unless you want something fancy. I know you’re the mayor and all and maybe because of that it has to be an event, but last time we put it off for so long and then everything literally blew up and…”

Shaking his head, Oliver tried to focus on the task at hand, but her question had really thrown him for a loop. Her rambling, although adorable, was not helping.

“Felicity!” he said sharply, keeping his voice down. When she stopped speaking, he took a deep breath as he looked down at activity below. “Can we talk about this when I get back?”

“Oh… um… sure,” she stammered. 

He could tell his abruptness wasn’t helping her nerves, but he really needed to focus. “The delivery is going down now,” he explained.

He could hear her clicking on her keyboard as he watched four men walk into the warehouse. “Right… of course,” she said nervously. “Completely the wrong time.”

“Felicity…” he said softly, taking just a few more seconds to try to calm her down. “We will talk about it when I get back.”

He could hear her let out a breath as she continued to type away. “Ok,” she said softly.

Nodding to himself, he stood up from his hiding place and made his way along the rooftop. A small smile came across his face as he got in position. It was hard for him to put her proposal out of his mind, but he had a job to do.

<\---------<<<

Felicity couldn’t stop twisting her hands. The mission had gone off without a hitch. She wasn’t nervous about that. No, she was nervous about what Oliver was going to say about her proposal. She had to let out a small laugh as she wrapped her arms around herself. Proposal. She actually asked him. How screwed up was that? They had only been back together for a few months. She hoped she didn’t scare him away.

The sound of the elevator made her heart skip as she turned to see the team arrive. Getting up from her chair, she frowned when she only saw Oliver coming towards her.

“Where is everyone else?” she asked as she looked around him.

“They’re coming,” he explained, not stopping as he quickly approached her. His quick movement startled her a little as she took a small step backwards, but before she could get very far, he was right in front of her, grasping her face in his hands and pulling her into a kiss. When she felt his lips on hers, she relaxed into his embrace, reaching up to grasp his forearms to hold him closer. When he finally pulled back, he didn’t go far, resting his forehead on hers.

“Is that a yes?” she asked with a nervous smile.

Oliver just smiled and pulled back, holding his hand up. “Just… just wait a second.”

As he pulled away from her, she looked at him in confusion. “Oliver…”

“Just… wait,” he repeated as he quickly moved over to one of the storage units. Reaching inside one of the drawers, he pulled out a small box and opened it, retrieving its contents before quickly going back over to her. When he held up his hand, Felicity let out a small gasp.

“You kept it here?” she asked as he slipped the engagement ring back onto her finger.

“I knew if I was ever going to win you back, it would be here, where our life together began,” he told her as he gently held her hands and looked into her eyes.

Looking down at the ring on her finger, Felicity couldn’t help but smile. “So, does this mean -“

“Yes,” he interrupted. “Without hesitation, yes. I want to marry you.”

Felicity let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as a bright smile came over her face. Reaching up around his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him fiercely as he wrapped his arms around her. They didn’t have much time before the elevator doors opened again and the team filtered in.

“You could have waited for us,” Rene scolded, not seeing Oliver and Felicity’s embrace.

“I think he had somewhere he needed to be,” Dinah explained as they walked up to find Oliver and Felicity with their arms around each other. They had broken from their kiss when the doors opened, but they still held each other closely.

Dinah smiled as they all walked up to their friends. “So, when’s the wedding?” she joked.

Oliver turned to see Felicity looking at him, waiting for his answer. “As soon as possible,” he explained, pulling her closer.

Felicity just smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close as she buried her face in his neck. As she felt him breathe into her hair, she knew that this was right. This was where she was meant to be, in the arms of the man she loved and she was going to make sure she was never separated from him again.


End file.
